Of Fangs and Wings
by sagehawk
Summary: A 18 year old is given a necklace but it isnt exactly just a necklace. Who is this mysterious stranger fallowing her home after a holloween party? And why does he have wings just like her? WARNING:This is a lesbian story dont like that dont read thank you
1. Encounter

Hi this is my first submition to This is actually based on a dream I had, but even thought it is not a fan fic, I hope you all like it!

I own every peice of word in the story... no theives!

Summery: A teen is given a pendant from her grandparents but soon relilizes that it is more that just a necklace. It has power.

Vampire/Action/Drama

Warning: Contains lesbian contant, not graphic, but if this isnt your thing, you've been warnd! Also the violance may be graphic, Im not sure how much im going to get in to that at this point. I've only written a chapter.

Notes: text in this "TEXT" are said out loud. text in this 'TEXT' are thought, just incase you get confused!

Oh and enjoy!

----------------

Of Fangs & Wings

Chapter One- Encounter

As I walked in to the run down house, it smelled of marijuana and alcohol. Rock music was blaring over some ones stereo and as I rounded the corner I spotted four giant speakers stacked on top of each other. Next to it a giant entertainment center with a giant stereo and wide screen TV. I smiled to myself and thought, how can you afford four giant speakers and a giant entertainment system and not a good house? At that thought a blonde boy ran in to me. He had on a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He looked about 17 and high as well. He coughed and held up his hand. A joint was between his fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you like, want a hit?" His breath stank of cigarettes, weed and alcohol. "Oh, no thanks." I said as I wrinkled my nose.  
"Ok then suit yourself, but its some good shit," he said as he stumbled by me and took another long drag of the joint. I rolled my eyes. Why do I even come to these? I thought.  
"Wow, your thoughts are written all over your face. It's not quite as bad as your first impression I promise," a voice said to the right of me. I looked over and Tom was working his way over to me through the crowd of high teenagers. Tom's wide shoulders and strong build made it look like it was easy to just plow every one out of his way. He had a simple faded red t-shirt on and some blue jeans. His shoes where his lucky white shoes he wore to every football game. He didn't play but he was a crazy NFL fan. His shoulder length blonde hair shifted slightly as he stepped over some one passed out lying on the floor. I was staring at his shoes and thinking, wow people are already passing out and its only 1am.  
"Are my shoes that interesting?" He asked amused.  
I looked up slightly startled. "Oh I'm sorry just dazing off."  
He smiled. Tom was one of those guys that had a great perfect smile, you know the ones that had those perfectly straight teeth that where perfectly white? It made me wonder how long he sat in the bathroom brushing and flossing everyday. But that isn't really what's important in this moment is it? His smile was something girls faun over. It was the kind of smile most girls' knees would go week at the sight of. But for some reason it had no affect on me because I was wondering more about how often he brushed his teeth than how absolutely gorgeous he was.  
"Hello earth to Gab," I heard Tom say. He positioned his hand over my head to knock but I put my hand up before he connected.  
"You so were not just going to knock on my head?" I said  
He let out another small laugh. "You have just been distant lately… more than you usual distance." He pointed out.  
"Well maybe if you wouldn't knock on my head my brain would still be fully intact," I said accusingly. He smiled at me. I started to feel uncomfortable. Now we were in another moment, a moment where I'm supposed to feel something for him. But all I could think of was how stupid I was for joking back with him again. So now he really thinks I'm flirting. He looked in to my eyes, but I looked away. I cleared my throat and said, "Umm excuse me for a minute."  
"Yeah sure," I barely heard him say as I pushed past him toward what looked to be the bathroom. I stepped over the person passed out on the floor and went in to the bathroom and locked it. What was I doing here? It is Halloween shouldn't you be going to an actual Halloween party? I told myself. Oh who am I kidding? I was here because Carrie was. Everyone else thought it was because Tom was, but that was a big fucking joke. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes stared back intensely. I almost looked like I was high on something myself. My long dark hair lay on my shoulders. My hair was naturally curly and oddly it didn't get that frizz most natural curls get. They were smooth and framed my face perfectly. My complexion was very light, if I had any darker hair I would look as if I were dead. I had on a brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt under it. A pentagram necklace hung from my neck, The purple stone at the center shined slightly in the light of the bathroom. It was a family tradition to give this very necklace to the oldest grandchild. I had never met my grandparents, I assumed they didn't even know about me, but apparently they did, because I was given the pendant along with a note on my 16th birthday. It simply stated that it was handed down to the oldest grandchild on the Johnson side of the family and that it was my turn to have it and it was simply signed your grandparents. I'm 18 now; in fact today it is my birthday, October 31st. Every since then I have had crazy super strength, and at night wings appear wrapped around my shoulders. As soon as the sun disappears however they vanish. At first I was freaked out by this fact. I refused to where the pendant after the first time it happened. I quickly discovered however that if I don't wear it I become very sick and when the night comes the wings don't just appear, they grow out of me, and it is very painful. So since then I have grown quite fond of my wings.

I sat down on the toilet and sighed. I should just leave, this was stupid. Coming to a stoner's house just for a girl, I thought. But not just any girl, that stupid voice in my head reminded me. "God get over it already Gab its just some phase," I said out loud.  
"Well could you please get over it somewhere else that isn't the bathroom? I'm going to piss myself, hurry up!" I heard from out side the door. Just great! I sighed and opened up the door. Some guy was standing straight in front of me. He had dark hair and brown eyes, he had no shirt on and his blue jeans looked like they haven't seen a wash machine in years.  
"Oh damn, if I knew it was you sweet cheeks I would have joined you," He said with a smirk. I tried to push through him and said "pft…whatever." But he didn't let me pass and he grabbed my arm. "Now hold on, I'm talking to you." He pulled me by the arm and forced me back in to the bathroom. I struggled to not drop his ass right there, I figured a big scene wouldn't be good, not that anyone here would notice. "Listen this isn't funny, now back off," I said sternly.  
"Oh, a tough girl. What are you going to do? Make me?" He said  
I was getting highly irritated and I decided to just whoop his ass, no one would see anyways. "As a matter of fact…" I started to say but Tom appeared in the door way.  
"Is there a problem Jamie?" He asked politely. The guy in front of me turned.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Tom, I didn't know she was with you," Jamie quickly changed his tone and stepped aside to let me pass. I looked at Tom, the shoved passed him angrily.  
"Hey! Gabrielle! What's your problem?" He shouted after me. He caught up and grabbed my shoulder. "You know I could have handled it, you didn't have to save me," I said angrily at him. "Wait. What? That's what I'm supposed to do. That's what guys do your their girls," he said confused.  
"I am not your girl," I said and shoved passed him.

When I opened the front door a rush of cool October night air hit me. It felt good after being in the crowded house with all those drug attics. I walked out on to the sidewalk and took a deep breath. With all the people there I couldn't even tell if Carrie was there anyways. It was a wasted trip.

I had been walking for about an hour and was almost home when I heard something behind me. It sounded like roller blade wheels hitting the pavement. I looked behind me and saw a guy on a skate board. He had a mysterious aura about him. I don't know if it was evil exactly, but it felt like something I should be staying away from. I felt it in my gut and lately it seemed like a good idea to trust my gut. So instead of staying on the side walk I cut through an ally. I took off my leather jacket and tied it around my waist. If I needed my wings they would be useless under leather. I continued walking. A few feet away I saw an out line of a person and I still heard the wheels on the pavement. I thought the detour would be good enough but apparently he was actually fallowing me. I started running straight for him. The wheels on the pavement where replaced with sounds of two people running and their shoes hitting the ground. The boy seemed to mirror my every move. If I jumped he'd jump. If I slowed he would slow. Well he certainly can't mirror me flying. I thought. When we got 3 feet from each other I jumped up and my wings ripped through my shirt I flew up and kicked him in the face. At the same time the worst possible thing happened. The sun burst through the horizon on the other side of the ally and hit me like a ton of bricks. My wings instantly disappeared as I was in mid flight, and the surprise and sudden loss of my powers left me disoriented and instead of catching myself as I fell I hit the ground hard. I started feeling a burn in my chest. Did I knock the wind out of myself? It started sharpening and the boy jumped on top of me. I thought I was majorly screwed, I thought he'd for sure start beating me, killing raping me or all of the above, but nothing happened he just lay on top of me almost as if he was shielding me from the sun. The pain in my chest lessened. I heard an odd poof sound and the ground suddenly felt smooth instead of ruff like the pavement of the ally. I looked down and the ground was now a marble floor. Huh? What was going on here? Was I dreaming? You are not dreaming. A male voice ran through my head. I looked up and the boy was still on top of me and the pain in my chest was completely gone. He smiled at me and to fangs appeared. I jumped back and pushed him off of me.  
"What the hell, get off of me?" I said. He just snickered and got up off of his hands and knees. I stayed sitting on the floor my hands behind me supporting me.  
"What's so damn funny?" I asked annoyed. I was oddly not scared at all. I was angry that he took me somewhere with out my permition but I wasn't scared.  
Another smile crept across his face. His face was very pale and he had blue eyes and dark hair like me. He was wearing a button up collar shirt and black jeans with black almost army looking boots.  
"Oh I wouldn't check me out there sister," he said in a deep yet quiet voice. I must have had a confused look on my face because he began to explain. "Yes, I am your brother. On your fathers side of course, your mother wouldn't be caught dead here." He laughed again. I Got up off the ground and brushed myself off. "I demand to know what's going on!" I said in a near shout. He stopped laughing and looked at me. His face transformed to a more serious face. There were still traces of laughter in his eyes. I walked over to him. "Answer me before I-"  
"Before you what?" He said interrupting me.  
"Excuse me what in hell is going on here?" A voice came from behind me. I turned and a woman was standing in a large arched door way. Her dark black hair was up in a bun and a gold crown was resting at the top of her head. She had on a very long elegant gown. It was a dark midnight blue with sparkles. It was sleeveless and the pendant she wore hung perfectly around her neck. The pendant was easy to see with her pale complexion. It was the same size as mine only it had three circles intertwined and the gem in the middle was clear. I assumed it was diamond. She looked to be in her late 30s.  
"I'm sorry my lady," Said the boy who claimed to be my brother. He kneeled next to me as he faced her. I just stood there.  
She looked at me, then at him, then back at me. I looked down at the boy and he glanced up at me, "Kneel," he said in a whisper. I ignored him.  
"Excuse me but this guy kidnapped me. Which way to the exit?" I asked. I heard him mutter something next to me as I mentioned that he had kidnapped me. The woman then glanced back at the boy kneeling next to me. "kidnapped?" she asked. Then she looked at me. Then she seemed to take focus on my necklace and she moved forward. I heard him say once again in a whisper, "Kneel before you get yourself killed." I stayed standing.  
"I said which way to the exit?" I said getting a bit angry. When she reached me she grabbed my necklace. She rubbed her thumb across the stone in the center.  
"You know I have stripped many other vampires of their heart stones for less." She said as she smiled slightly. I looked down at my pendant. She clutched it hard in her hand like she was going to rip it from my neck, but then she hesitated. She unclenched it and seemed to examine the pendant further. Her expression turned from amused to surprise. In one swift motion she dropped the pendant and then struck my kneeling brother beside me with the same hand. He flew threw the air and hit the marble wall next to us.  
"What were you thinking? Kidnap- wait.. How did the likes of you manage to 'kidnap' such a powerful vampire?" She started yelling. The hurt mess on the floor struggled to his knees and in a broken voice he managed to say, "Its daytime my lady, I saved her from the rays…"  
"That is a lie! What vampire would risk themselves in braud daylight!" she shouted.  
I was confused vampires weren't real, but at the same time it all made since. I mean, there wasn't any such thing as a freak girl with bat like wings either.

"Wait... did you say, vampire? As in me, I'm one...?" I asked. I wasn't really curious. I just wanted to save the boy. Wether he was really my brother or not, I did not care. For some reason I just wanted to save him. I didn't want him to be killed. The queen slowly turned her head to me as if she forgot I was even there. She looked at me and squinted a bit. It seemed as if she was wondering if I was for real.

"Of course you are a vampire! What did you think you were? Were the wings not enough!?" She said in outrage. "What wings?" I asked. I was being a pain in the ass I knew, but maybe if I played it off she would just let me go.  
She smirked. She seemed to be amused. I was a bit confused. Was my plan working? She stuck out her arm and I suddenly fell to my knees in pain. It was the same pain I felt when I took my pendent off the first night and transformed without it on. 'What's going on? Is she forcing me to...change?' I thought. But my determination hit me and I fought it. 'Oh no, you will not make me do anything!' I thought in anger. She would not get the best of me! I screamed and stood up. I threw out my arms as if something was on top of me and I just removed it. The earth began to shake violently and a few of the paintings and decorations on the wall fell and crashed to the floor. The queen seemed un phased. The rumbling stopped and so did the pain.  
"See, you are a vampire, a powerful one. If you weren't powerful I could have transformed you. If you weren't a vampire you would have exploded. Your arrogance just proved me right" She laughed at me again. "Also... your shirt is ripped where wings would normally be. Never try to fool your queen again or you will pay the price!" She continued in an amused tone. But for some reason I knew she was serious.


	2. Welcome Home

Hiya! I will try to update regularly but i make no promises! here is the next chapter! Some answers are revieled about what the pendent can do!

And once again no theives! Story is mine!

and enjoy!

-----

Chapter Two-Welcome Home

I was in a room that apparently was mine. It had red silk sheets, curtains and a canopy to match. The rooms cherry oak wall had lots of carvings, It seemed to tell a story. There was a woman depicted in one of the lines of images, the sun shown behind her. She looked like a savior but, that was just my human thinking, I mused. Sun would not mean anything good to a vampire now would it? In the next frame, the same girl had dead bodies at her feet. It was quite an odd thing to depict, your enemy beating you in battle. My thoughts were disturbed by a knocking. I got up from my bed. At the same time my door opened and my brother walked in. At that thought I said, "You know, I have still not been given an explanation to any of this. For all I know you all could be some cult on Halloween night…-" I was cut off.

"Sister I have told you, Halloween is nothing really to us vampires, other than a night to get easy pickings of course." He flashed his fangs momentarily. I rolled my eyes. I sat back down on my bed. The queen had ordered us to go and take some time to relax after this whole mess. Apparently my brother wasn't supposed to make a move for me until December, but the air head thought I was in trouble from the sun.

"What? It was a joke!" He sighed. "Ok, maybe not. Anyways, every Halloween we have this ball after dark, you know just to have good laughs with our allys and have a bit of drink. The Queen told me that you are to attend and then she will tell you what you want to know." He bowed slightly. "I will not! I want to know why I am here now, I do not have time for silly games!" I shouted. He looked at me amused. I was not amused however.

"You remind me so much of her… of course… I don't know if that is a good thing or not." He said with a hint of laughter.

"Of who?" I asked. He waved his hand in front of his face as if to say it wasn't important, then he said, "Just get ready, it is almost night fall!" He exited the room quickly before I could protest any further. A few seconds later a woman came in, she did not have a pendent like everyone else seemed to have. She was very skittish and was dressed as if she was homeless. She came wheeling in a rack full of mid-evil looking dresses.

"Um hi, who might you be?" I said. She jumped at my voice and bowed quickly.

"I am so sorry I am late princess… I was caught up in the hall…and then…the dresses weren't ready.. and then-" she kept going on franticly with dozens of excuses, but I cut her off. "Its fine! Really! I don't want to go anyway…" But then I stopped for a second. Did she just say princess? She bowed again. "Again I am sorry.." She bowed and quickly left. "No wait!... its ok.." I said but she was long gone.

After a few seconds of staring at the rack one of the dresses caught my attention. It was red, almost as dark as blood. It was a very similar style as what the queen had wore when I met her only 2 hours before. Only this one was more lacey and had a slit up the side. It was very modern yet very mid-evil at the same time. I'm normally not the dress up type of girl, but I might be able to get use to this. It was better than the world I left, full of stoners and girls that don't even know I exist, and parents that were never there for me. I slipped it on, surprisingly it was comfortable. There was also an open back, in fact all the dresses had open backs. 'Quite convenient for winged vampires…' I thought to myself. A few minuets later I felt energy fill me. 'Its time, in a few minuets, my wings are going to come out. I can feel it.' It is almost like a sugar rush but not quite it was more than that. It was as if something bigger was inside you and you were about to burst, but it was a good feeling. My pendant slightly glowed as it always did. A few seconds later I heard running in the hall ways. I went out of my room and saw many other vampires with their necklaces slightly glowing. My brother came up to me. "Good you have changed! The ball is about to begin!" He drug me by the arm in to a but ball room everything was marble and ivory. Many people stood in the room facing the stage.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Everything was so silent I just felt like I had to whisper. "Shhh just watch." He pulled my up next to the stage. I waited a few moments and the queen came out dressed in the same gown she had on before. Everyone bowed. My brother forced me down with him, this time I didn't fight it.

"My brothers and sisters you may rise!" At first I thought everyone would stand up, but instead wings burst through everyone's back at once and they now looked like a field of butterflies. All the wings flapped slightly, then they stood up. I noticed however that the queen and me were the only ones that had not gained wings.

"Now let me be the first to introduce you to your future! Princess Gabrielle, please step forward!" I heard a gasp from the audience. What was up with all this princess stuff? I thought. I was just standing there, staring when all of a sudden I was pushed on stage. I was slightly scared, where was my wings? What if they attack? The queen grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the stage and simultaneously both or wings flew from our backs. "Welcome back princess." She said. Then she bowed to me. Then the crowd did the same. " uh thank you.." I said un able to form words.

The queen then said, "Thank you all for gathering! Now drink!" The crowd bowed once more and then dark goth music was played in the room. Many started dancing.

Everyone's attention was now focused on other things. The Queen was about to walk off stage when I grabbed her by the arm. She looked back at me as if to say how dare you, but then she quickly gained her composure and gave me a questioning look. "What is this about?" I asked. She sighed. "Fine I will fell you this much. When you were young, you were stolen from us. The hope of my people had vanished and we were forced to make treaties with the werewolves. We had lost a great power. But now that you are back, we have new hopes. Your father was the best vampire and a kind man." She looked sad. Was she in love with my father? After a moment she continued. "He sacrificed his life so the werewolves would except a treaty instead of a surrender. The slayer was also closing in, we had no choice. Now you must stay and restore order!" It was almost as if she was begging me to end some sort of suffering. I saw a slight tear form under her eye. She turned away from me." I am sorry, princess but I must go. At midnight I will arrange a hunting party for you." And with that she was gone. "H-hunting?" I asked out loud.

"You need blood, Princess. It is accentual." My brothers voice said behind me.

I spun around. "I've never needed it before!" I protested. He sighed. "Are you always this stubborn? Anyways, you never started feeling great pain when you were in the sun before but this morning you did. It is because your powers are at full now, you get to experience all the prices we must pay as well." I looked at him in disbelief. How was I supposed to… kill someone? My brother cleared his throat. "Try not to dwell on death my sister, for you do not need to worry about that anymore. Just dance, and enjoy yourself." He bowed and respectively walked off the stage.

It was almost midnight and I had been dancing every since my brother had left me on the stage. Vampires had a very big variety in music, anywhere from disco, to rock, but the music got more towards metal as the night went on. As if the music itself held energy and knew what was to come later that night. I had taken a break from dancing and decided I'd see what else was in this underground castle. I probably wasn't allowed to but… I shrugged to myself and started walking to a big arched door way. I saw some woman hiding around the corner watching the festivities from a far. At first I thought it was the woman who had brought me the dresses but this girl was different. She was much cleaner and had a very confident air about her. As I got closer my pendent started shinning really bright. Almost so bright I couldn't see in front of me. It was so intense it caught the attention of the girl. She looked my way with wide eyes.She turned and ran down the hall and then the light dimmed. "Who was that?" I asked out loud. I was quite curious as to who it was. I had a funny feeling im my chest.

"Wow I never seen a heart stone glow so brightly as yours just did right there. It seems my assumptions are right. Love is falling out of the circle." I spun around at the voice. "excuse me?" I asked. A tall dark haired man dressed in a very Dracula looking ensomble bowed. "Pardon me, princess. But I couldn't help noticing your pendent light up around that human servant," he said. I looked at him confused. What did that have to do with anything? "Again my apologies, but, it seems you do not know yet. But your heart stone will light up with the intensity of the sun if you are with in a 20 foot radius of your soul mate." I laughed slightly.

"Soul mate? You vampires believe in that crap too?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mean to press, but it is true." He insisted.

"I am not gay…" I said as I pushed past him. I felt something I never admitted to myself before. Sure there was carrie, but that I assumed was just a one time thing. I noticed he hesitated for a moment then decided to proceed. He fallowed behind me. "It does not matter what you are, the fact of the matter is that that girl is your soul mate, why do you think her eyes were so wide when your-" I cut him off as I struck him in the jaw with my fists in anger. I had never felt anger like this before and I didnt knwo where it had come from. "You will not tell me such things!" I yelled. The room rumbled like an earthquake like it had before and everyone turned to look at me. I quickly regained myself. What was I doing? I never felt anger in such intensity before. It was as if it was amplified. I stepped back from the fallen vampire and started to run towards an exit, but I ran in to the queen.

"There you are! Already starting fights? You have that temper that runs in the family I see." I just looked at her. I didn't have time for this.

"Yeah, whatever… I'm going-"

"Oh your hunt! Its ready!" She grabbed my wrist and introduced me to three other vampires. "This is your personal guard, Vanessa, Xavier, and Nicolas." Three vampires in leather bowed in unison. "They will instruct you while on your hunt,… oh and Xavier.. clean up any mistakes…" The blond vampire bowed as an answer. He was very well built. I suppose I was supposed to think he was hott too. This whole gay thing was getting to me. And this vampire stuff wasn't any fun. I just wanted to go home and ask Tom out and forget all of it.

The queen turned to me and said, "Don't worry they will take you to the perfect place, where no one will notice if these people go missing.." She seemed quite cheery compared to the Queen I met this morning.


	3. The Hunt

Thank you to my reviewers Alice Penn and Paige Brown!

Now on to the story!

---------

Chapter Three- The hunt

The night air was cool on my face as Vanessa, Xavier, and Nicolas floated in the sky with me. The first part of hunting was to not be seen.

pretty simple I suppose. Nicolas had blonde almost white hair but he looked very young, maybe only in his early twenties. He had a very well shaped body.

He looked like one of those body builders. He wore leather including his under ware which he confirmed after Vanessa Jokingly said he did. She punched him in the arm.

Xavier I assumed was much older than the other two, because he seemed to focus more on the task at hand. He had darker blonde hair and was pretty muscular but he was smaller build than Nicolas. He was dressed similar to Nicolas but confirmed in a all to serious tone that his under garments were no where near leather. I couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was about it. Vanessa was a very attractive woman. She had long red hair and was also in leather.

"I just have one question.. Do you all wear leather all the time?" I said. Xavier landed and we all fallowed suit. He wrapped his wings around his shoulders and they seemed to disappear.

"Yes, it hides our wings well..." Nicolas said nodding toward Xavier.

"It also keeps the cold out on these nights... I hate cold." Vanessa said.

"Well how am I supposed to hide mine? I'm in a dress..." I said. Nicolas smirked. "Princess... is one night with us so much that you forgot it was Halloween?" He then switched to a more serious manner and bowed. "I of course meant no disrespect princess." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop with the bowing crap! And Halloween was over this morning Nicolas..." I said and turned to walk down the sidewalk. I draped my wings around my shoulders and looked up at the buildings in front of me. I froze when I saw what house we were in front of.

"Princess?" Xavier said. I must not have heard what he said. I turned to him and he pointed to two girls walking down the street toward us. Xavier, Nicolas and Vanessa flew up in to a near by tree. The waved for me to fallow. I jumped up just in time as the rounded the corner down the next street. It was a very dark street.

"Yes... perfect," Nicolas said in excitement. Xavier and Vanessa were silent. They seemed to be more mature about the coming event than Nicolas. They all three jumped down and I fallowed. We were two feet away when I recognized one of the girls. Carrie.

"Yeah so I heard she just got mad at Tom for saving her. Can you believe it? He is so hot! who would ever turn him down?" She said to her friend.

"Maybe she is a Dyke!" The other girl said and they both giggled. I felt anger grow in me. It felt so strong. I like this girl but now I don't know why I did. Tom was great but, I just.. couldn't...

"You have no idea what it is like at all do you?" I said out loud. The girls turned a bit startled.

"Oh look its the Dyke!" Carrie's friend said. Carrie had an amused look on her face.

For some reason I thought a few guys with wings would have scared them off. But I looked behind me and saw no one. 'What the hell? Did they just leave me here!' I thought franticly. The two were getting closer to me. And Carrie pushed me. Anger grew even more and how could someone be this way? Carrie always seemed nice to me before. what had changed? "You seem confused Gabrielle, but I've been looking for you. You try to steel my boyfriend then just dump him!? How dare you!" Carrie said loudly. 'Ah...I see' I thought. She pushed me again but this time I tripped. I heard the girls gasp and noticed I had caught myself with my wings. I stood up straight and composed myself. Where were my guards? "What the hell are those some anime freak costume?" The other girl said. Carrie just laughed. I then saw Xavier land behind them. I then felt a breeze behind me and both girls' face turned white. The other girl fainted and Carrie fan screaming down the sidewalk. Xavier caught the girl in his arms.

"Eh one out of two ain't bad for your first time!" Nicolas said. I glared at him. "What!?" he said.

"Nicolas.. this isn't the time to be joking.." Xavier said. He seemed to notice my sadness. Vanessa walked up behind me.

"If its any consolation.. this one is the one that called you a Dyke.." she said. I sighed. I didn't care really. I couldn't kill, I just.. couldn't do it.. I looked at the girl. she had a family that would be missing her. "Just.. let her go.." I said. Xavier looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head was tossed back and her neck was bare. He looked back up at me. I turned to head back to the castle. "Is she not right?" He asked. I turned back to Xavier.

"What?" I said.

"Do you not like women?" He asked. I stared at him. Then looked at the girl limp in his arms.

"That is none of your business" I could hear the anger in my voice. Xavier bowed the best he could with the girl in his arms.

"My apologies.. I did not know how touchy you were on the subject...where I come from it does not matter.." He said as he trailed off.

Vanessa looked to me. "Princess, you must drink now. We are not allowed to feed until you do and I'm getting a bit impatient."

I turned to her and looked in to her eyes, then back to the floor.

"I can not..." I said.

"Fine I will go first!!!" Nicolas stepped closer to Xavier and I stuck out my arm. The concrete flew up and nearly hit him. He stopped in his tracks

"What the..?" I said. If I could see my expression at that moment I believe it would have mirrored that of Nicolas' surprised face.

Xavier shifted where he stood. "Princess.. if you do not feed soon your powers will be hard to control... you may .. kill someone you do not intend to." He said with concern.

"Yes you have been exhibiting signs all night.. you should have fed hours ago.." Vanessa stated. I looked at Xavier.

"I do not intend to kill this woman.." I said. Xavier sighed and said, "forgive me then..." Before I knew what he meant he snapped the girls neck. It was a sickening sound to my ears. I just stared at him in disbelief. 'How could he do that? She was Innocent, a bitch.. but..' 'It was my only choice, now feed so her death is not in vain' I heard Xavier's voice in my head. I looked down at the girl then to Xavier one last time.

It was like being drunk at first. I felt like I was floating. 'or maybe it was more like being high...' I mused. The smell of blood entered my nose and it was as if it was the most joyous smell I have ever smelt in my life. The taste was like nothing I have ever tasted. It quenched all thirst and calmed all cravings. It was.. indescribable. As it passed down my throat and in to my stomach I felt power grow in me and I felt pure happiness.

My joy was cut short by a piercing howl. It sounded very close. Xavier grabbed my arm and pulled me from my feast. The girls body fell limp to the ground and Xavier pulled me in to a near my tree. The others found one across from us.

"What are you doing!" I shouted.

"SHH! Just watch..."

A few seconds later 3 wolves ran down the middle of the street at full speed. One was black, one white and one Grey. The black on seemed to be making all the noise and he seemed to be the leader. Once her came across the girls body he sat down and howled once again. Two more wolves came from the opposite side of the street. They sniffed the body and howled again. The next thing that happened almost made me puke. The began gorging on the girls body and in minuets there was nothing left.

"We must go before they notice our presence.." Xavier whispered.

I felt a odd sensation and we we back at the entrance of the castle. Or what I assumed was the entrance seeing as every one seemed to transport me here. A moment later a cloud of dust appeared and Vanessa and Nicolas appeared.

"Whoa man that was close! We so should have stayed! It was our kill!" Nicolas said. Xavier looked at him.

"You know that would be treaty violation... we dint have the power to be starting a war. If I ever catch you starting anything-" Xavier said in anger but Nicolas cut him off.

"Whoa old man.. I wont its cool."

"Whats going on?" I asked. All three of them looked at me as if that was a stupid question. Xavier was the first to answer.

"We are not allowed to hunt with in 10 miles of the pack... if we were caught ...your fathers death would have been in vain.."

"I told you we shouldn't of hunted there in the first place!" Vanessa stated.

Xavier seemed to be getting irritated with the two seemingly younger vampires. "Silence!" He shouted and they both stopped arguing and looked at him. "It is fine.. it was a rookie hunt.. the leader just dug in even after he saw that it had our markings. They now have no proof.." It all of a sudden hit me that I had just been part of ending a girls life. I sat down away from the group deep in shock. I suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't just that I had taken part it was that I enjoyed it. The excitement was like nothing else I had ever felt. The three continued arguing but I did not pay any attention until the argument turned to me.

"See Xavier! I cant believe you let her watch that scene! And she knew the chick!" Nicolas spewed.

"The princess needs to be aware of the life she must now live! I will not shield her!" Xavier said in his defense.

The conversation went on. If these were to be my guards.. I was doomed. I was starting to shake a bit from the memory of the blood going down my throat. I was starting to drown in my guilt once more when my pendent started to glow once again. I looked to my right and saw the same girl as before in the door way. She was looking at me as if she knew the guilt I was going through. She must have heard the arguing and decided to investigate.

I got up from my position up against a near by pillar and walked closer to her. She was about to run once again but I said, "Wait, its OK.." She stood and waited for me. As a got closer the pendent grew brighter. This time I took the pendant and put it in my dress to shield my eyes from the light. She was about my hight, and she wore regular human clothes. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt with one of those sayings on it. She had long curly blonde hair. And her eyes were a very intense blue. I could hear her breathing get louder as I got closer.

I was now standing in front of this breath taking beautiful girl. Nervously she bowed and said, "Is their anything I can get you, princess."

--------

Next time maybe some history on the Slayers and the Werewolves? Maybe some romance? we will see.. lol


	4. The Slayer

Chapter Four-The Slayer-

I stared at her and wiped of my chin. Blood was still there, and I realized why she was a bit nervous. "Oh, um.. sorry.." I wiped the rest from my face and looked at her once more. She slightly smiled at me. I smiled back. I felt butterflies in my stomach and that's when I knew the pendants magic was for real. I didn't know it mentally but in my heart I felt it. I didn't know this woman but, for some reason it was right. I reached out to caress her face but she jumped nervously and ran down the hall. What happened what did I do? I thought. As I stared after her I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Xavier. I turned and looked at him. "Are you done arguing over what I should and shouldn't see?" I said bitterly. He sighed. "Princess.. please.."  
"No Xavier! You made me feed from that girl! And then I had to watch her get torn apart!" I pushed past him angrily. I heard him sigh, but he did not say anything.  
"I can not do this.. Tell me how to leave.." I said almost at a whisper.  
"You can not leave, if you do you wont feed. And then more people will die.." He said.  
"You are right I wont feed! I can not take having to kill!" I shouted.  
"Then you most certainly wont be able to handle killing all your loved ones, your friends.. everyone you know now and love. You defiantly wont be able to handle slaughtering your adoptive parents, spraying their blood everywhere! Will you? No! Because that is exactly what will happen if you do not feed!" I went up to him and slapped him in anger, the ground rumbled once again.  
"Tell me how to leave now!" I said.  
His eye burrowed in to me with anger. "You are foolish… but very well you will see..."  
"I don't need your warning; now tell me," I said.  
"Just concentrate on where you want to be, but think as if you were already there and-" I poofed in to my room and almost fell over. I landed next to my dresser and had ran in to the side of it almost tipping it over with me.

I was in my bed room. It was quiet and I heard talking in the hall way.  
"Its ok Julia, we will find our daughter… I'm sure she is ok..." I heard my adoptive father Don say. I heard sniffling and then Julia's voice said, "I know I am just worried, there have been recent dog attacks and I'm so scared-" Dog attack, must be the pack, I thought.  
"Shhh, I'm sure she will turn up.." He said to her. I felt bad for worrying them but what could I have done I was practically kidnapped. I quietly found some normal clothes to put on and hid the dress. I wrapped my wings around my shoulders and put on my shirt. I quickly got dressed; I then concentrated and poofed in front of my house door. I opened up the door and yelled, "Hello?"  
I heard frantic running down the stairs then both of my parents engulfed me in a hug. They were both relived, but that did not last. The questions started pouring in.

"Where were you young lady! You had your mother worried!" Don said.

I simply brought up that I was 18 and that they should trust me more and I went up to my room. I did not sleep I was so full of energy. I assumed it was because of the feeding. '_God, listen to me, I'm calling it a feeding instead of what it was, murder…_' I thought. When the sun came up the wings disappeared and sun shot through my window and touched my hand at the same time. I jumped at the burning sensation. I sat up and cradled my hand. I looked down at it and there was a burn mark, but it quickly healed itself. "Shit," I breathed. How was I supposed to go to school? I was 18 but I still had the rest of my Sr year to go. At the thought I heard a knock on my door. "Hunny, time to wake up and go to school! You're going to be late."

I got up and closed my curtains getting slightly burned as I tried to avoid the sun. "This room is death trap..." I mumbled to myself. "What was I thinking?"  
"Um... go ahead with out me I'll catch a ride with Tom!" I yelled down stairs.  
"Ok but you better be there I'm going to call in to make sure!" I heard my mother say. I just rolled my eyes.

After I heard the cars of my adoptive parents leave I decided I was going to do a test. I dug through my closet and put on a black long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants I then grabbed a hoody and pulled it over my head. I went to a window and put up my hood then pulled back the curtain. I walked through the sun light. Nothing happend. but then I turned a certain way and my face caught the light. I jumped back thinking I was going to get burned but nothing happened. I put down my hood. Still nothing. "It must have been because I hadn't fully transformed back.." I mused out loud.

"No, well yes... but you being part human saved you..."' I turned around in surprise and saw my brother standing there. He was conveniently out of the sun. "If you would have been full you wouldn't have a hand.. nor would you have been able of healed yourself."  
"Must you always stalk me?" I said rolling my eyes.  
He stepped in to the sun with an amused look in his eyes.  
"Well what kind of brother would I be if I did not protect my big sister?" He said.  
I gave him a look that said I knew that there was more to his reason. He laughed and sat on my bed.  
"My mother was human... Some of them thought that had made me weaker...but it seems to help us more often then hinder," He said as he made himself comfortable on my bed. He stretched out and put his hands under his head like it was his room and home not mine.  
I looked at him confused.  
"It has to be _our_ mother or you would be treated as a prince, because we would have shared a father...And your heart stone.. you have none.." I pointed out. His normally humorous face turned dark and angered. "That is because you are the first born, and your father had an affair with a human! My mother! She found that heart stone and decided to give it to you. But she was killed wasn't she?" he said in anger. I could see hurt in his eyes as well.  
"You look so much like her...and your determination... I haven't seen it in anyone but her.." he said in a whisper. "How do you know so much about her?" I asked. He sat up on my bed and I just leaned up against my wall as he explained. "My father was in love with her... he had a heart stone. He and her made home videos ...I got to know her through a VCR." His tone was quiet and sad. I stood their taking it all in. "But wait... if they were soul mates-"  
"Why did she cheat? That's a good question..." He said interrupting me.

I glanced over at the clock and it read 7:45am. "Shit! I have to go or I'm dead!" I quickly ran out the door hearing amused laughter fallowed by, "Did you intend on that pun?"

I only got about a block from my house when he appeared in front of me again. "Urg your like so annoying..." I said.  
"That is what little brothers are for. By the way I'm here to make sure you feed. Xavier sent me... I'm the only one that can withstand the light." I sighed and asked "If you knew we were related, why did you try to save me from the sun in the first place?" I asked shoving past him. "urg.. You are so rude for a princess...and that direct blow from it could have killed you… You are vulnerable for about three minuets after transformation. Enough time for you to burn to death..." he said matter of factly.

"How pleasant, it would have been nice to know all of this before I left the castle.." I said.

He laughed, "Please, you were about to rip Xavier throat out! I don't think you would have listened…"

I smirked. We walked a few more blocks and then heard yelling. We looked at each other and I said, "Wolves?" We then took off running towards the commotion.

We came to an ally just in time to see a girl run up the wall of the building and land behind some man. She drove a stake through his back and he instantly turned in to dust. "Damn half vamps…" She mumbled.

My brother pulled me down behind a trash can. "Who is that?" I whispered.

"Slayer, shhh…" he said covering my mouth. The girl had on blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Her hair was red and she had a pair of pink Vans on. She turned towards us like she heard something. She listened for a while then said, "I know your there, come out." I looked at my brother and he nodded. I stood up. And her eyes went strait to me. "Gabrielle?" She said.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused. She blushed and took a few step forward.

"Well, no but you were at Jamie's Halloween party weren't you?" I looked at the stake in her hand and I felt scared. She was good. I had not been trained at all in fighting and on top of that it was day light, no powers for me, atleast not all of them. She looked down at her hand and then quickly put it behind her. "Uh, yeah…" I said.

"I was behind Jamie when you were in the bathroom…" She said. She seemed to be trying to hid the fact that she had just killed a vampire. I stepped out from behind the trash can and said, "Don't play any more games with me…" She looked down and saw my pendant. She looked surprised. I guess I was wrong about her knowing I was a vampire. She must have just been trying to hid her identity.

My brother stood up and said, "Nice way to be discrete _princess_." He said emphasizing princess. The girl looked to him then to me. She seemed quite surprised.

"I … didn't know you were..." She said in disbelief. My brother jumped over the trash can and ran for her, she side stepped his attack and pulled her stake from her back. Just as it was coming down to make the final blow to my brother my hand stopped it in mid air. She was surprised, and I could see the fear in her eyes. She knew she was going to die here. She turned to back fist me in the face and I caught that hand too. I stared in to her eyes and she became hypnotized. I didn't know what was happening. I had never used any of these things before; they just seemed to be kicking in instinctively. I then felt the urge to feed. To, sink my fangs in to her flesh and I fought it. I would not give in to it that easily. Sure the sun was up but I could still bring out my fangs, before I met my brother I would practice just because I thought they looked cool. So now I could bring them out when ever.

She tried to move and break free but I wrapped my arm around her neck and squeezed until she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" my brother shouted.

"No, let's go I'm going to be late…" I said. I swear I thought I saw his jaw drop. He walked over to me and the slayer.

"Fine then I will, It would be nice to say I had a slayer under me…" He reached for her and I pushed him away. The last thing I saw was the back of his hand coming up to my face. Then everything went black.

I woke propped up against the brick wall of one of the buildings that made up the ally. It was dark out and my wings were around my shoulders. I was shivering. It was November, but this morning it had been oddly warm out side. I didn't bring a jacket. Now there was snow falling. I suddenly remembered what had happened. I stood up and almost fell back down but I caught myself. I did not see the slayer or my brother anywhere.

I heard a trash can tip over. I looked over and saw a frightened homeless man staring back at me. I know what he must think. I am a monster. I regained my balance. The man just stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. And then I saw a flash of me chasing him. I felt my heart beating fast in excitement as I smelled the fear coming off of him. I saw myself appear in front of him and trip him. I saw myself ripping his throat out with my fangs and reviling in the warmth of the dark thick liquid. When I came to, I no longer felt cold. It was as if it was a summer day. I looked down and gasped as I realized the fantasy of killing the man was not a vision at all, it was real. I had killed and fed. His body lay limp in my arms. I laid him on the ground in shock. I was covered in the man's blood. My clothes looked damp and had a slight red sheen. I suddenly felt great and I forgot about the man entirely.

------------

Next Time: A New Slayer? Another dog attack? Maybe.. I havent wrote it yet XD


	5. Lying For Love

Chapter Five-Lying For Love-

When Xavier found me I was still in the ally. I was blankly staring at the brick wall. At first he just stood there taking in what had happened. He didn't seem surprised at all, and I was waiting for an 'I told you so' to come from his mouth, but he did not say anything for quite some time. A few minuets later he sat down next to me.

"Don't beat yourself up to much. He is in a better place now. He no longer has to suffer in these dirty streets…" His words did nothing to lessen my guilt. But the understanding in his voice was nice and welcomed. I shifted and put my knees to my chest. He put his hand on my shoulder in comfort. I shrugged it off and stood up. I looked at Xavier and he looked at me like he was expecting me to scream at him again.

Instead I said, "I get what you mean. You were right. I tried to stop myself, and I just went in to this… dream state…" I started to cry. "It was only one day… I can't believe how… out of control I was…" I said through tears. Xavier hugged me and said, "You need it everyday, if not your body will feed on its own with out your consent. I am sorry you had to find out this way…"

I felt us poof back in to the castle. My eyes were wet and I blinked then open. Over Xavier's shoulder I saw the servant girl again. I stepped away from Xavier. He looked at my pendant glowing and turned to where I was staring. He turned back to me.

"I spoke to your brother. He said the slayer you encountered got away from him. He took her to another ally to finish the job, but she woke up." I nodded not really paying attention. "Also, I spoke with her. " He turned to the servant girl and slightly nodded. She walked up to us a bit more confident than the last time. "Her name is Selene." She bowed to me slightly. No one spoke further. A few seconds later Xavier said, "Oh I forgot… you have to tell her she is allowed to speak… servants are the lowest class here. They are like slaves…"

"Oh I am sorry. You may speak freely, Selene." I said. She bowed again in acknowledgment and said, "I am sorry about the times we have crossed paths. I was just very shocked. I did not understand what it would mean for me." I looked to Xavier.

"And what exactly does it mean for her Xavier?" I was a bit upset. I know the human form of slaves. And my thoughts were that she would be punished.

"Well… If you acknowledge it in front of people. As in announce it. She is considered free and in this case Royalty here. But…" I knew there would be a 'but'. "Since she is human, this might create problems."

"Such as?" I asked. I was sick of not knowing anything of the society I was apart of.

"Well, she will eventually die… even though you are human too, you will still live for eternity. Our law says that you can not rule with out another by your side. When she dies, you will not be able to rule, and if you are queen when that happens, you will no longer be when she dies. And the thrown will be up for grabs to anyone who is powerful enough to claim it." Selene looked worried. I looked in to Selene's blue eyes and said, "I do not care, it doesn't concern me. I will announce it." Selene looked surprised and a bit more concerned than before. Xavier grabbed my arm and it made me look at him.

"You can not. If that happens, your enemies will target her to get you off the thrown. You need to rule with another immortal. You will make an announcement, but she will not be who you mention." I looked at him confused. He couldn't expect me to be with someone else and hide my real relationship. What he said next however said just that.

"You will announce that I am your soul mate. I will still treat you as if I was just a guard, and Selene can rule through me. I have already been close to you every time someone saw that thing go off. It would be easy to emulate it glowing around me. Just request Selene as your private servant. No one can deny you except for the queen, but when you rule she won't be around."

"No absolutely not! I will not hide things like some coward!" I said angrily. Selene grabbed my hand in urgency.

"Please, Gabrielle… for me. If you don't do this… I will easily be killed." She said. Her voice was kind and soft, but still held the fear she was feeling. I sighed in defeat. How could I say no now?

"But what about the others who know it is not Xavier..?" I said. I looked to him for an answer.

"They will keep quiet. It is just the rest of the guard. They maybe young but they are not stupid." He said.

"Ok then, I will do it." I said. Not two seconds later Nicolas ran in. He seemed out of breath and very frightened.

"Nicolas? What is wrong?" Xavier asked concerned.

"Wolves, they are here." He panted out. "The counsel is here early!"

"Counsel?" I asked.

"They are leaders of the main pack. They are here to re-discuss land and territory. They also want to know if the vampire's princess has a soul mate. The King is also with them, the Queen is in love with the leader of the pack, which makes things a bit easier now, and harder when she is no longer Queen. They will want to discuss future treaties with you. I was hoping we would have more time to work out the details on the plan princess, but it seems we have to do it now." Xavier explained. I put my pendant under my shirt and turned to Selene.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She smiled.

"When ever you are princess." I leaned in to kiss her and Xavier stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him questioning him with my eyes.

"I would not advise you to do that quite yet, princess." He said. "It lessens the glow of your pendant. And if you lessen the glow we will not get the desired effect in front of the counsel. They do not know it loses its brightness after the love has been confirmed by both parties."

When we got to the counsel room everyone was sitting around a very expensive looking wood dining table. The Queen sat at one end and looked very proper. She sat up straight and looked like she was going to some ball. On the opposite end sat a very rough looking man. He looked like he hadn't shaven in weeks; his clothes looked like they had been dragged through mud. He looked very out of place in the room. He had dark hair and brown eyes. I kept staring at him and Xavier nudged me and whispered, "Don't stare it's the King. Show respect." He was the king? I was a bit surprised. The Queen was so proper and clean and… well completely opposite of him. I walked over to the table and they both stood up and bowed. "Princess." I just stood there and Xavier coughed.

"Oh," I said in embarrassment as I returned the bow. Xavier, Nicolas and Selene then bowed to us.

After all formality I took a seat to the right of the Queen. Xavier sat next to me and Selene stayed standing by the wall. Nicolas sat across from Xavier on the other side of the table. "This is the counsel?" Xavier coughed again. I assumed I did another bad thing. The Queen looked as if I just said the rudest thing imaginable.

"No, the others will be here shortly. You actually came faster than expected." The Queen said. I looked over at the King and was expecting to see an equally annoyed look but found an amused one instead.

"It is ok Scarlet, she has that spunk like Van did. She doesn't seem to like formal games either…" The king said with a smirk.

The Queen, or should I say Scarlet, sighed and said, "His blood line will be the death of me…"

A few minuets later three people came in to the room. One of them female and they all looked as formal and serious as the Queen, only instead of mid-evil formal wear they wore suits. One guy was blonde and very skinny, he didn't look tough at all but I assumed he must me if he was apart of the 'counsel'. The other guy had light brown hair and was average in build. The woman was older with short blonde hair. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach. What if I couldn't pull this off? I looked at Selene, for her sake I had too pull this off. Xavier and Nicolas stood up. Selene stood up straight and they all bowed to the counsel members. Was I supposed to stand also? The Queen and King had not stood up. I stayed sitting and Xavier elbowed me. I quickly stood up and bowed. Everyone stayed standing and the King and Queen then stood. The counsel bowed and then everyone sat down. All of the bowing made me dizzy. It was so confusing. I made a mental note to ask Xavier how they knew who bowed when and why. The female counsel member sat next to Xavier and the other two sat next to Nicolas.

"By the counsel's will this meeting is now in session." The King said. The blond woman stood up and started speaking loud and rudely. It was quite jarring.

"Okay, all formalness aside. We are here to discuss two things. One, I got a report back from another wolf that the treaty was violated by a group of four vampires last night. They have no proof, so our treaty is not lost, but we need to discuss how you can better control your vamps or there might be an issue. And two, we need to know if our future Queen has found a partner." The female counsel member stated.

The king sighed. He looked a bit annoyed. The woman just looked at him questioningly. "Oh Brenda, must you be so rude all the time? At least introduce yourself."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Fine, I am Brenda; head of the counsel, but not higher than Vlade here." She said nodding to the rough looking King. The other two counsel members decided to fallow suit each standing and stating their name and position.

"I am Bruce, Second in command. The smaller of the two men said.

"And I am Ace..." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes not amused.

"Now can we get started?" Brenda said annoyed. She looked at the wolf king.

"Yes please, go on. First issue, please." Vlade said. He still seemed quite bored. He was picking at his nails.

"Yes, the treaty violation…" She said.

"Don't worry I will see to it, it does not happen again. I will talk to all parties personally that went out that night." The queen said.

"And if this occurs again, we will be forced charge you a fine…" Brenda stated.

The Queen nodded.

"A fine…" I asked. "Like money?"

"No princess, like the life of an important person…" Xavier informed me. He was slumped back in his chair.

"Next issue. Princess, have you found who you are going to rule with?" Brenda asked as she glanced at me. I looked to Xavier then chanced a glance towards Selene then back to Xavier. I was having second thoughts again. It would be so much better to just say it was Selene.

"Selene-"

"Is who she picked for a personal servant…" Xavier jumped in. He caught that I was having second thoughts about the whole lying thing. I mean wouldn't it be better if Selene could be free?

"Xavier, she was speaking to the princess…and that wasn't the question…" The Queen said.

"I apologize my Queen." Xavier said. Everyone looked at me.

"Um yes" I stood up and grabbed Xavier's hand and pulled him up with me.

"Xavier," I said.

The queen looked surprised, but then smiled. The king leaned forward in his chair.

"And your heart stone?" He asked. I pulled out the stone from my shirt and it was shinning very bright. Everyone grumbled and shielded their eyes.

"Ok put it away!" Nicolas said. I put it back in to my shirt.

"Wow, it seems you have a very strong love. I haven't seen a pendant glow that strongly since Scarlet and I." I was slightly confused considering at the Halloween ball the Queen seemed to have been in love with my father. The Queen blushed at the King's statement.

"And she is your human servant?" He said.

"Yes. Ah Selene, Come here a moment," I said. She bowed and walked over to us.

"Ah good choice, I have heard of this one. She is very obedient." The king said. I felt Selene anger. '_What is wrong?_' I thought. I didn't mean to project the thought but she looked up at me as if she heard me.

"Ok thank you Selene." I said. She walked back over to the wall.

"Well it seems we will not have any problem staying in alliance once Scarlet steps down as Queen." The King said. Xavier let out a hiss of air.

"What do you mean step down?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot about my announcement," The Queen said. She stood up.

"I will be stepping down as Queen at the next gathering. I have rules for three hundred years and I think its time to settle down." She looked at Vlade the king and smiled.

"Well now that everything has been taken care of, I will see you all next month to discuss the details," the king said standing up. He bowed slightly and the other counsel members stood with him.

"Thank you once again." He said. Half way to the door he turned and said, "I will of course see you to night, Scarlet my dear." And then he was gone.


	6. Declaration Of Love

Warning: This chapter contains sex between 2 consenting woman. If you are under age or this is not your thing please do not continue reading. Thank you.

----------------

Chapter Six-Declaration Of Love

"What the hell happened!? Xavier, you were in charge of that hunt! I can not believe you took the princess near the pack! What were you thinking!?" The Queen shouted. The counsel members were long gone now but we were still in the meeting room. The Queen wanted to discuss who could have broken the treaty. Instead of lying, when I had been asked I told her the truth. Xavier and now the Queen were furious.

"My Queen, I told you. I did not know the pack had moved east. It was a surprise to even me. If I would have known I wouldn't have. You must believe me." Xavier pleated. The Queen crossed her arms and stared at Xavier.

"Fine, but next time scout the area… That is what wings are for after all! I'm surprised at you. Has Nicolas' immaturity rubbed off on you already?" I looked at Nicolas and he was pouting in his chair. I smiled slightly. It gave him a very boyish look. Xavier bowed.

"No not at all." He said.

"Good, then you have accepted your mission. You and Nicolas will scout out the territory to night." The Queen said.

"Yes My Queen."

Nicolas and I stood up as Xavier headed for the door. Selene fallowed after us. When Xavier touched the knob the queen said, "Oh and Xavier do not feed until you have mapped out the entire pack area."

I saw Xavier grip the handle harder and he seemed to force out a "Yes, My Queen."

I was the last to walk out the door. I let Selene go ahead of me. I guess it wasn't a smart move because the queen grabbed my arm. I looked up at her and I could see a bit of disappointment and anger. "You also have an assignment. I heard about yesterday and your slayer. You must find her and kill her. you need to fix your mistake. She should be quite active tonight. It is the first night of the full moon. She will want to kill newly made wolves. If you fail…. Well… just don't fail." She paused for a moment then said, "Also, a servant is always last out of a room. Be careful or people might think she is the one you are in love with." She then suddenly dropped my arm. I used that opportunity to quickly exit the meeting room.

"Why do you think she knows?" Nicolas asked. Xavier, Nicolas, Selene and I were walking down the corridor to my room. "Just her comments…She threatened me." I said.

"She must be very angry with us. What exactly did she say?" Xavier asked.

"She wants me to kill the current slayer," I said calmly. Xavier and Nicolas looked at each other. I felt Selene project fear. I reached out and touched her shoulder and she seemed to calm down. "What is wrong? I know the slayer is supposed to be strong but…" I trailed off. "Princess, that task is only given to great warriors, or…" He also trailed off.

"People, the Queen wants dead…" Selene whispered.

"What? That does not make a bit of sense! Why would the Queen want her dead!? The princess' return is supposed to be a good thing it is supposed to set us free!" Nicolas said in frustration.

"Well how do you know I'm not just a great warrior?" I said jokingly but they just ignored me and started arguing. Xavier of course threw insults about Nicolas' immaturity.

I blanked out the rest of the conversation as I became lost in Selene's blue eyes. We were just standing there staring at each other. She blushed and smiled at me. I smiled and trailed my hand from her shoulder up in to the beautiful blond curls. With my other hand I pulled her close to me. I did not know what came over me but it seemed as if some other force was controlling my actions. I pushed Selene up against the wall with a bit of unnecessary force. She made a slight noise as the slight impact forced air our of her lungs. I went to lean in and our bodies touched. I tilted my head to kiss her, but I felt Xavier pull me from her. Selene was pushed up against the wall still, she looked flushed and week in the knees. What was going on?

"Why didn't you just let them go at it!?" Nicolas said rather loudly. Xavier looked at him annoyed. I was still lost in the feel and was wondering the same thing. My body felt sadness at the sudden lose of contact. It wanted more. Every time I touched her the craving grew more intense.

"It is out in a corridor! What would happen if someone walked by!? I am sick of your immaturity and ignorance," Xavier said angrily. Nicolas just stood their and the look he gave Xavier seemed to say, 'whatever.' 'Oh,' I thought as my mind slowly remembered why I couldn't be intimate with Selene in the open. Xavier grabbed my hand and pulled me along to my room. I felt the hurt come off of Selene. She felt Sad because she could not hold my hand but Xavier could. "Why do I feel-"

"What she feels?" He said finishing my sentence. I nodded.

"It is part of the heart stones ability. It tells you what they are feeling so you know if they are in trouble or not. It is also just basic vampire ability. She can not feel what you feel unless you project it to her." Xavier explained. I stopped walking and pulled my hand from Xavier's. He looked at me surprised.

"What is wrong Princess?" he said.

"I can not do this…" I said.

"Wait till we get to your room so we can have privacy."

"Fine…"

"While Nicolas and I are out scouting… confirm your love. We do not need something like that to happen again. Especially in front of the Queen!" Xavier said as he paced back and forth. He seemed really concerned. I was sitting on my bed. Selene and Nicolas was just out side the door to my room.

"but.. what will everyone think? The pendant will not glow as bright…"

"They will think me and you confirmed our love for each other."

"but you will be out tonight, and so will I. I still have to look for the slay-"

"You wont! Nicolas and I will kill her and you will tell the queen what I tell you too." Xavier said. I stood up angrily.

"How dare you order me around! I am the princess!" I said. He stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

"You still have no authority as far as I'm concerned! My job is to keep you alive and going after a slayer will not accomplish that task! If what you order interferes with my duty I will disobey every time. I am going to leave you now." He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm. Surprisingly I had enough strength to spin him around so that he faced me. His eyes were intense with anger and he shoved me on to the bed.

"You have not grown up here, you do not know a thing! There for you have no right! You will what I told you to do!" Xavier shouted. Then he turned and exited my room. When he slammed the door I jumped. A few seconds later Selene entered my room. I then heard the lock on the door click once the door closed. I ran up to the door. "Hey! You can not do this to me!" I felt sadness come off of Selene. I turned to her.

"Oh, It has nothing to do with you. Xavier…he just ignored my orders…I didn't mean to-"

"It is okay princess Gabrielle. You do not need to worry about my every emotion. I am sure once you get used to it you will calm down. But the best advice I can give you is to tell you not to work yourself up every time I have a negative emotion or it will drive you mad." I was a bit taken aback by Selene. She had not spoken that much since I had met her. I knew she had a confidence about her, but I still had not heard her speak that much. I guess it was because she couldn't.

"What is wrong? Did you not expect me to be so confident?" She said after a moment. I smiled at her.

"No actually, when I saw you at the ball you seemed…"

"Scared?" I nodded.

"But you did have a confident air about you."

"That is because I knew what was going to happen. I did not want to made things difficult." She explained. I smirked.

"I don't think it will be you that will make things difficult. Xavier, on the other hand…"

She giggled a bit. 'so cute…' I thought. I saw her blush. I looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, we can hear each others thoughts if they are about one another." She explained.

'So you knew what I was thinking about in the hall?' I thought as I smiled at her.

She smirked. "Was it something like… this?" She closed the distance and pulled me so close to her that our bodies were touching once again. Her hands were tangled in my hair. And before I knew it our lips were touching in a passionate kiss.

She pushed me back in to the bed so she was on top. She smiled as she looked down at me. The look she had on her face told me everything she wanted to do to me and I felt myself blush. She laughed a bit. "What?" I said shyly.

"Who would have thought the hard headed princess was shy in bed?" And before I could make a smart ass comment she leaned in and kissed me. Her tongue entered my mouth and I made a noise. As we kissed hands roamed over bodies as if neither of us had any control over where they would end up.

Selene Put one hand under me and pulled me up. With out breaking contact with our lips she unzipped and pulled the dress I was wearing off of me and tossed it a side. She then laid me back down. The kiss broke contact. I was suddenly craving the taste of her lips, I felt almost hungry for them. I desperately tried to pull her in to another kiss but she wouldn't let me.

Her eyes made their way along my body. She gasped slightly and said, "You are like a goddess…"

She trailed her hands up my legs to my thighs. She then made her way to my breasts. She gently squeezed them. I sighed and reached over and slipped her shirt off and then her jeans. She was breath taking. Slightly tan skin, her butt was just enough to grab and her breasts were round and my hands cupped them perfectly. I slid my hands down from her breasts to her hips and pulled her on top of me. We both gasped at the full on contact. Just our naked bodies' touching was almost too much to handle. She moved to kissing my cheek then my jaw line while one hand gently massaged my breast. Her kisses trailed to my neck and she began to slightly suck. I wrapped my arms around her to try to get more contact even though it was impossible, but my body still felt the need to some how be even closer. She shifted and placed one of her legs between mine. Her knee now made contact with my crotch, and every time she moved I made a slight whimper. She trailed her other hand up my body and then she clawed back down my body, not too hard and not too soft but enough to make me jump and let out a slight scream in pleasure. Pleasure? It was an odd realization. It should have hurt but instead it just drove me crazy. I felt Selene smile in to my neck and then she bit down. Air came out of my mouth in a half gasp half scream. She then scratched back up my body once again. My back arched and my vision became blurry. It felt intoxicating. She trailed her hand gently back down my side and she made her way to my wet hot center. I knew it was wet because I felt the sheets under me. It felt like someone poured a glass of warm water on to the sheets.

At first she just slid her fingers in between my flaps. As she went up she hit my clit and my body jerked every time it made contact. As she teased me she trailed kisses from to my neck to my belly button. Then she made her way back up and licked my nipples and slightly biting them. I squirmed a bit and whined while she prolonged the teasing.

She smiled down at me and then kissed me deeply. At that very moment she plunged two fingers inside of me and I screamed in to her mouth. I wrapped my arm around her. I felt an urge to claw her back so I did. Selene took in air with a hiss and she pushed my arm forcefully back down on the bed with her free hand. I vaguely thought 'she must not like pain'.

She then started moving her two fingers in and out side of me at a steady pace. Just when I thought I was about to orgasim she pulled her fingers out and I whimpered.

With my free hand I grabbed her arm and tried to pull it back to my crotch but she pushed that hand on to the bed as well. I looked up at her with need. She smirked and kissed me again. She lay down on top of me slightly to the side and released my hands. She then ran her own hand down my body and back to my center. This time when she found my clit she stayed on it. My hips jerked upwards and my body started shaking.

"I couldn't stop myself. You just looked so hot lying under me." She said in to my ear. I closed my eyes and my body tensed as a wave of pleasure poured over me and I screamed. My body finally relaxed. I laid motionless on the bed. I felt Selene curl up next to me and get comfortable. She laid her head on my shoulder and draped her arm over me. "I love you," Selene breathed in to my ear. I smiled and looked at her. She was glowing, I reached out and touched her face. "Your, glowing…" I managed to say and my hand slipped from her face. The last thing I remember after that is Selene wrapping me in her arms and holding me, and then sleep took over my body.


	7. Loyalty & Royalty

This chapter is happening at the same time chapter six is, just thought I'd mention that so things don't get too confusing XXD

also thank you to my new reviewer PureSin88

Note: This chapter has been edited so you may want to re-read or you may miss some details!

----------------

Chapter Seven- Loyalty & Royalty

3rd person-

"Nicolas, here take this..." Xavier said handing the younger vampire a parchment and pen. "You and Vennesa map out the pack area. I have a slayer to kill..."

"But Xavi-" Nicolas was cut off by the sound of Xaviers wings taking to the air. Nicolas sighed and flew the opposite direction with Vennessa. They began to map the area. 

Meanwhile, Xavier flew through the night sky. At first he saw nothing on the ground. Maybe a few domestic dogs and a cat here and there, but nothing from the supernatural community. He decided to fly more towards down town away from the residential area. Still no sign of even a werewolf, which was quite odd for being the first night of the full moon.

After about and hour of searching Xavier heard loud noises coming from an ally behind one of the old movie theaters. He landed and walked in to the pitch black area. A human would be entering blindly but since Xavier was a vampire he could see almost perfectly. Up ahead towards the middle of the ally he saw two figures. Both of them female. One of them ran up the wall and did a back flip. As she landed behind the second woman she back fisted the surprised girl in the temple and she fell to the ground. The same woman had a stake in her hand and she plunged it in to the other woman. Dust flew everywhere as the female vampire died exploding in to the crisp night air. Xavier started clapping.

"Bravo! Nice move there at the end.. she was completely off guard. But lets hope you have better moves than that when you face me..." He said. The girl looked up surprised but then quickly got in to fighting stance. It was dark so her features were skewered but there was no dought that this girl was who he was looking for.

Across town Nicolas and Vannesa flew high in the sky. They had mapped out about one fourth of the area. There was a lot less activity then expected for a full moon. 'Maybe Vlade told them to take it easy?' Nicolas thought. Vannesa landed on an empty sidewalk and Nicolas fallowed. "hmm maybe this slayer is better than we thought?" Vannesa thought out loud.

"Possibly, but not even a slayer works this fast," Nicolas pointed out. Vannesa looked at him surprised.

"Ah, so there actually is something more to you then looks.." She said smirking. Nicolas gave her a 'hey!' look. She laughed, but their joking was suddenly interrupted by a piercing howl. They both looked to the right down the street startled. Two wolves ran full speed until they saw Nicolas and Vannesa. They slowed and transformed to their human forms. One was white, when she transformed so was her hair. It reached to her butt and covered all of her private areas.Her skin was fair and her eyes were violet. The second one was a gray wolf. When he transformed he was a very muscular black man with no hair at all.

"What are you doing in pack territory? You better not think about hunting here." The black guy said in a very deep voice. His eyes were ice blue but it did not stop his stare from looking threatening. Vannesa held up a parchment.

"We are just mapping the area... we don't want to make a mistake.." She said. The female wolf stepped forward and took the parchment from her gently. Almost as if the paper would fall apart from the lightest touch.

"I knew you would come for me. But I thought it would be her insted," the slayer said as she stared down at Xavier. He had ran at her and tried a hook punch but she had caught it and used his own momentum to take him to the ground. She had him pinned with one of his arms twisted around his back.She was trying to get information. She was there to protect humans and it seemed she had failed in saving Gabrielle her own class mate.

"Who? Princess Gabs?" Xavier said chuckling at the end. The shock made her loosen her grip long enough for Xavier to reverse the move and now she was pinned to the ground.

"isn't it shocking to know that, anyone you know could be one of us? A monster..." Xavier laughed in her ear. Even though she had to struggle to breath the slayer managed to speak.

"So.. tell me.. why is i-it.. not her that-"

"Is killing you?" Xavier finished for her. "It is because, I can not let her be famous can I? She being only new to her own race does not deserve the honor of killing a slayer. I have served the Queen for centrys and I never was asked to do such and honor!"

"What the hell! Violet, this is only half our hunting area! The other area isn't ours..." The black man said in confusion. The white wolf apparently named violet looked up at vannesa and Nicolas.

"What do you mean?" Nicolas said walking over and looking over the wolf's shoulder. "Sure it is! here is where your wolves were seen devouring a girl, and just a few minuets ago, over here." Nicolas said pointing to various places they had already mapped out. Vilet gave Nicolas a dirty look."Our wolves do not hunt out of pack area...how dare you suggest differently." She did not apreciate him accusing her people of breaking the treaty and didnt like him behind her . She crumbled the peice of paper.

"HEY!" Nicolas said in annoyance. "If I dont map that out-"

"Why didnt you just ask us personally where we hunted? We are supposed to be friends now arnt we?" Violet asked interrupting him. She was getting annoyed at the vampires treating them like criminals when they were the ones violating the treaty. She was annoyed that he was trying to make it seem that they were in violation. Vannesa and Nicolas looked at each other.

"Uh.. we were told too.." Nicolas said unsure of why it mattered. The other wolf growled in anger.

"Easy Ty. They have no clue, I feared this." Violet said. She almost sounded sad.

"But, If I know about vampires correctly, If Gabrielle does not kill me..." The slayer managed to get an arm free and drive her stake through Xavier's leg. He yelled out in pain and let her go. "She can not be the Queen..." Xavier snarled at her. She took out another stake from her belt and approached Xavier. "That is one nasty splinter..." she remarked smirking. Ignoring the pain Xavier leg swept her and pinned her to the ground holding her arms down with his own.

"Making jokes will get you killed...or should I say.. got you killed." Xavier sunk his teeth in to her neck.

"No clue about what?" Nicolas asked. Violet opened her mouth then closed it after a sudden scream tore through the air. The four ran to the scene. It was just a block down. Five wolves were ripping apart a man. two of the wolves where teasing a girl that seemed to be with the man, by chasing her around but not letting her get too far. They seemed as happy as little puppies playing with their toys.

"Must be her boy friend..." Nicolas guessed.

"Animals..no decency.." Vanessa said watching in disscust.

Ty growled at her. "Decency! Your kind is no better... I've seen them slaughter a whole family one by one before just for the fun of it.." Violet gave Ty a look as if to say, 'calm down'. The wolf then seemed to relax.

"Lets check this out shall we?" Violet said as she transformed. Ty looked at her and then at the two vampires. 

"I'll stay here and watch these two... I don't trust them.." He said. Nicolas gave him a look and Ty growled at him.

'So this is the end?' the slayer thought as her blood drained from her body. It was such a crappy place to die but no slayer ever lived past 20. So it was about time for her death she was 18 near the top age limit. Till the end however she faught for her life, but it was no use in this night she had made her final mistake. She closer her eyes and took her last breath. Then empty eyes stared up at the sky.

----

Warning: Next part contains sexual content, if you are to young to read or two woman having sex is not your thing please skip the next section.

1st person-

At first I was no good at it. My hands grew tired fast but I wanted to show her the same pleasure she showed me. Through the sweat and burning of my muscles my fingers worked at a fast pace in side Selene. Her back arched as she made small noises. A few more curles of my fingers and her body tightened and she screamed as I brought her to climax. Seemingly at the same time a soft white glow streaked through the air and entered her body. She screamed louder only it was a different kind of scream. It was a scream of pain. I quickly pulled out of her she stopped screaming but tears ran down her cheeks. I wrapped her up in my arms and held her. After a few moments when she seemed to have calmed I asked her, "What happened? Are you ok?"

At first she said nothing, but then in a small voice she said, "It felt like I was being violated..." I pulled back from her scared. did she not want this? Did she not want us, me? "I.. I am sorry if you didn't want me too.." She turned to face me quickly, worry showed on her face.

"No! Not that, no that was ... wonderful...Something happened to me but i don't know what I feel... different some how." Confusion swept over me, I didn't understand what she meant. Then I remembered the light.

"T-there was a white light..." I said.

"White light?" She asked just as confused.

"Uh yeah when you orgasmed this light streak entered you-" I was cut off as she quickly got out of the bed. And started getting dressed.

"I- I'm sorry but I have to go..." 

"You cant... Xavier locked the door..."

She didn't listen and went to the door.

"We've done it open up! Now, before I break it down!" She said. I heard a key in the door. Selene didn't waist any time and opened up the door practically knocking down the guard on the other side.

-----

3rd person

Violet in wolf form pranced over to the other wolves. They stopped what they were doing sensing another wolf. After smelling the air they started snarling and nipping at Violet. She took the hint and went back over to Ty and transformed back. She didn't want a fight. 

"They arnt from our pack..." Violet said in shock.


	8. Exposed

A week had gone by and Nicolas and Vanessa still hadn't told Xavier about the results from their mapping adventure. This however was the least of my worries. Since then, Selene as not talked to me, or let me touch her beyond Vampire/Slave duties.

I was up in my room taring at all the head lines from the past week.  
'Wild Dogs Maul Couple'  
'Johnson's Girl Found Dead'  
'Girl In Ally Died Of Blood Loss M.E. Says'

Have our town's head lines always been this weird, or was it just this week? I couldn't remember.

I suddenly started crying, who cared about all this? She wouldn't talk to me! I did something horrible! She probably felt obligated to sleep with me. What was I going to do? Where do you even start when you feel as if you have raped someone accidentally? I just couldn't get the image of her face terrified as she left me.

As if on cue, Selene walked in. I looked up, then quickly I turned away from her. I couldn't look at her. I didn't notice it before but she must have had a rack of dresses with her.

"What would you like to wear tonight princess?" She asked in a blank monotone voice. I just started cry harder. She stood their awkwardly for a minute and went and shut the door. She walked back towards me and sat down.

"What is wrong princess? What can I do to help you?" She asked.

"You can stop with the proper etiquette"-sob- ".. please.. It's killing me.." I choked out.

"Very well...Gabrielle..."

"And you can stop pretending to not know whats wrong..." I said in a more clear voice.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at me for a moment, then stood up and walked over the the wall that displayed the story of the Slayer.

Xavier explained the carvings to me a few days ago. Apparently a long time ago, when man kind appeared on the planet, they were right away in conflict with the vampires. Just at the peak of their war, the King's daughter on the humans side was turned. He was so much in denial that he captured her and demanded that his magi turn her human again. They said they could take away her fangs, her blood cravings, her wings and all the weakness that came with being a vampire... but that their was one catch to it. Her soul would be bound forever to the earth and when she died she would just be reborn again in someone else. The king didn't care so long as his daughter could be cured. The magi did their ritual.

The king's daughter felt she owed her very existence to the magi and vowed to serve them for eternity. Their wish, was that she use her remaining power to kill every single vampire in existence even if it did take her eternity.

Selene reached out and touched on of the panels.  
"There is a part of this story he didn't tell you..." She said in a whisper.

I looked at her confused. "What is that?"  
"There is another part ...a prophecy." she continued. "If the ones of fangs and wings start to glow for the innocent, the victory will go to the humans. And the slayers job will be done."

My eyes widened. I suddenly realized why my heart stone glowing for Selene was such a huge deal. Keeping it a secret wasn't to secure my power when I became queen, it was to secure the vampire's power in general. When I came, they felt that they had been saved, but really I came with their destruction.

"What about the other one that says that when I return I will save everyone?" I asked remembering what the queen said at the ball.

She shook her head. "They are conflicting but... I feel like something bad is about to happen." She said.

Suddenly the room to my door flew open. Xavier stood there. "The queen wants word with you." I glanced at Selene and stood. I wiped the tears from my face and walked by Selene then passed Xavier.

It felt like I was marching to my execution. I knew what she wanted to discuss... I had not killed the slayer. Someone did, but it was not me. She was not going to be happy that's for sure.

We walked in and the Queen was sitting at one end of the large table, an ambassador for the werewolves sat at the other end.  
what was he doing here? I didn't know.

"Sit, sit now. Both of you." She said in a harsh tone. We quickly obeyed.

"I have been informed that you both have disobeyed me directly. You!" She looked at me with disgust. "-didn't kill anyone! Instead you stayed here!" She looked then at Xavier, "while you, went and disappeared to do who knows what! Now what are we to do! How will she become Queen!" She gestured towards me. "It is imperative she kill a slayer before her coronation!"

I looked up at Xavier in surprise. "What? You didn't tell me this!" I said to him.

"Don't interrupt me! I- wait... YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!" The queen shouted. Instead of continuing to shout like I had expected the queen just placed her head in her hands in disappointment.

The wolf pack ambassador continued for her. "You also made Nicolas and Vanessa, lower ranks... map out wolf territory and did not immediately inform us when you discovered another pack in the area. What exactly were you doing that night Xavier? Our alliance demands to know your whereabouts."

Xavier stood up with a smirk on his face. "I was killing the slayer, while she, " he pointed his finger at me, " was fucking Selene the human servant. She is a fraud, she isn't here to save us, she is here for our destruction."

I was in shock, and so was everyone else I assumed as no one replied. It seemed as though an eternity went by. then... the Queen spoke.

"So let me get this straight, you lied to your queen, and sabotaged your princess, all because of a dammed fairy tale?"

Xavier's face fell. "But your majesty-"

"The only way I will believe it is if Selene is now the slayer." The Queen interrupted. Then she started giggling... slowly it turned in to a full blown laughter. "That... small girl... ch-chosen!" She choked out between laughs.

Xavier sat back down in his chair. He folded his hands in front of him. "Perhaps you are correct my lady... no one has witnessed the birth of a new slayer around here. If they did they would have said something. Energy glowing like the sun entering a woman's body would attract any ones attention."

My breath caught in my throat at Xavier's description. That was exactly what happened the night me and Selene slept together.

"Well you haven't ruined this entirely Xavier, we will just have to track down the new slayer..." the queen said.

I quickly stood and left the room. I had to find her. I had to. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. Xavier had to be wrong. If he was right I'd lose her, and I just couldn't. As I left I heard a chair slide across the floor and the queen say "let her be."

I found Selene in my room still looking at the carvings.  
"That's what you are really upset about isn't it?" I said. "Your the new slayer aren't you? That's why you rushed out of my room..."

"No! Its not true! I mean... It cant be!" She said as she turned to look at me. "I don't want to ..."

"Shhhh it will be okay." I said as I pulled her in to my arms. She started sobbing.

"No, it wont. I'd rather you think I hated you than this." she cried in to my shoulder. "I love you, how am I supposed to ..kill you?"

I pulled away from her and looked in to her eyes. "Maybe you aren't supposed to? Maybe... maybe we are supposed to stop this war once and for all?"


End file.
